Winter Adventure
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella, Troy & The other wildcts go on holiday skiing for a week will it end up in complete chaos or will Tyler make love bloom Tyler is Troyella's son Please Read TxG!
1. Getting A Flight

**Winter Adventure!**

This is going to be a new story Troyella of course and basically it follows the wildcats as they have the best winter experience of there life not going to be much just a few short chapters.

Troyella have a little son who is two called Tyler.

I don't know what the age is too start talking but Tyler can.

Cast:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton - 25

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez – 24

Ashley Jones(my little brother) as Tyler Bolton – 2 Years Old (he is Gabriella & Troy's son)

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans - 22

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans - 22

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie - 28

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth - 27

Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor - 23

Kaycee Stroth as Martha Cox - 22

Chapter 1:

Gabriella stood in front of troy's house with Tyler on her hip and a suitcase in front of her as she rang the doorbell, she waited until she saw a figure emerging through the colorless glass and she knew from the muscled chest it was Troy and a smile played upon her lips.

"Daddy" Tyler squealed as Troy appeared at the door

"Hey Ty." Troy replied holding out his arms

Gabriella gladly handed over Tyler and hauled the suitcase into the house

Troy walked into the kitchen and sat Tyler down at the island.

"Yummy" Tyler said when he saw Lucky Charms in a bowl

"You want some Ty?" Troy asked

"Ywes Pwease Daddy" Tyler replied with the Bolton smile

"Ok Ty, Lucky Charms coming right up" Troy replied

Troy sat the bowl in front of Tyler and Tyler immediately went for the marshmallow bits, forgetting about the actual cereal.

8:00am

Everyone arrived at the airport and had checked in for flight AA634 and where now going through security.

They all got through security and were sitting in the departure lounge Gabriella looked at her watch and it read 8:15am and there flight left at 9:00am they had 45 minutes to do some duty free shopping.

"Mommy look Disney store pwease can we gwo?" Tyler asked flashing the Bolton smile

"Come on Tyler we have enough time but don't spend ages pick something you will actually use" Gabriella smiled while following her son walking hand in hand with her husband.

Tyler immediately ran into the Toy Story corner and came back with a Buzz Light-year action figure with a price tag handing off the box reading

Was: $25

Now: $18

So Gabriella took it off him and read over everything it came with and the age was 1 Year+ so Tyler could use it and he was beaming as he got the last one so Gabriella decided to let him have it they paid and were walking towards Gate 17 when they saw Sharpay and Zeke walking towards the gate as well.

"Pay Pay what seat do you have?" Gabriella asked

"Err… 14A How about you?" Sharpay asked

"15A I'm like behind you!" Gabriella exclaimed while Tyler hugged the back of her legs Shy.

"Who's hiding behind your legs?" Shar asked curious

Gabriella picked up Tyler who was nearly crying because he was really scared; she wiped his tears that were starting to fall away and hugged him tightly before turning around to face Sharpay again.

"Who is he?" Sharpay asked

"My sons well actually mine and troy's he is called Tyler." Gabriella replied smiling when Tyler buried his head into his neck

"You're Son?" Sharpay asked making sure she heard right

"Yes, I thought Taylor and Chad told you when they visited me at the hospital we called you but there was no answer so they said they would tell you when they arrived back in New York" Gabriella replied replaying that day over in her head

_Flashback __**Bold Italics= Gabi's & Troy's Thoughts **__Italic= Normal/Talking_

_Gabriella laid back on the bed again after the contraction has passed over Troy was by her bedside the midwife had said she had another two hours before she was ready Troy was already suited up in Pink scrubs _

"_Troy I've only just noticed but you're wearing pink scrubs" Gabriella replied almost laughing_

"_Hey it was either pink or orange and I don't look good it orange especially with my amazingly blue eyes so I choose pink, on the upside it's you're favorite color" Troy replied flashing his amazing smile_

"_Yes, yes it is" Gabriella said with a little painful face_

_1 hour and 15 minutes later_

"_ok Gabriella Bolton lets take you into the maternity ward and get you ready" Doctor Williams replied_

"_Finally" Gabriella said relived_

_After 20 Minutes of Pushing Tyler Alex Bolton entered the world weighing 7lbs 3onz._

_**He's Adorable.**_

_End Flashback_

"Flight AA634 is now boarding at Gate 17 1st Class only rows 1 – 20 I repeat Flight AA634 is boarding at Gate 17 1st Class only rows 1 – 20" A male's voice said over the intercom

"Come on Sharpay that's us" Gabriella said picking up Tyler who was looking in his Spiderman backpack and linked her arms with Troy's before picking up her own bag.

Everyone was in rows 14, 15, 16 & 17

Sharpay and Zeke = 14A & 14B

Gabriella, Troy & Tyler = 15A, 15B & 15C (Tyler sitting in the middle)

Ryan & Martha = 16A & 16B

Taylor & Chad = 17A & 17B

This was Tyler's first time flying so he clung onto Gabriella's top and hid his head into her chest he laughed though when his ears popped and enjoyed looking out the window on the long flight to Turin, Italy and then a 3 hour coach ride to the Hotel Plein Sud (I've stayed there very nice place I went there TWICE with the school look it up I'll put link on profile)

They arrived in Turin, Italy and got off the plane.

"Mommy, iwts cwoldy" Tyler said shivering

"Come here Ty" Gabriella said wrapping his warm coat arround him and zipping it up putting on mittens, scarf and a Hat.

"Is That Better?" Gabriella asked

"Yea loads better" Tyler replied flashing his smile

"Troy occupy Tyler a minute while I try and find our passports" Gabriella asked searching through the bag

"Ok, Ty what should we do while Mommy looks for our passports?" Troy asked balancing Tyler on his hip.

"Hmm… Twickles" Tyler said laughing

"So Tyler Bolton wants Tickles?" Troy aske lifting up his hand

"Daddy, Dwon't Twickle Mwe" Tyler said laughing as Troy tickled him.

Right I'm Stopping There For Chapter One.

Anyone wanna review and make me happy?

Comment Questions of The Day.

HSM3 Related

Where does Gabriella Go & what's her Major?

Where does Troy Go & what's his major?

Why does Gabriella leave early?

What number is Troy on the Wildcats?

Who Is Coach? (hint: Mr Bolton)


	2. Meeting Tristan

**Chapter Two Off Winter Adventure**

Great news guys I have found a link :) also at the end I will share a lil story about my skiing experiences From this year Sunday 4th January 2009 – Sunday 11th January 2009

The Link Is .?id=9

and it is the first hotel very nice place I enjoyed it :)

also they're skiing so we need to change Tyler's age :s he is now 4.

**Last Chapter**

They arrived in Turin, Italy and got off the plane.

"Mommy, iwts cwoldy" Tyler said shivering

"Come here Ty" Gabriella said wrapping his warm coat around him and zipping it up putting on mittens, scarf and a Hat.

"Is That Better?" Gabriella asked

"Yea loads better" Tyler replied flashing his smile

"Troy occupy Tyler a minute while I try and find our passports" Gabriella asked searching through the bag

"Ok, Ty what should we do while Mommy looks for our passports?" Troy asked balancing Tyler on his hip.

"Hmm… Twickles" Tyler said laughing

"So Tyler Bolton wants Tickles?" Troy asks lifting up his hand

"Daddy, Dwon't Twickle Mwe" Tyler said laughing as Troy tickled him.

**This Chapter.**

Gabriella has successfully found there passports and they queued in the US passport control line which was quite long, Tyler was still laughing every time Troy attempted to tickle him and Gabriella smiled at the interaction they had.

They finally got through passport control and through to the Baggage carousels Gabriella scanned the board

Flight AA853 Carousel 5 baggage should arrive in 10 minutes, ski's and boots available on carousel 1 and are available now. Gabriella told Troy carousel 5 while she went to Carousel 1 with Tyler and immediately saw there boots and ski's coming through, she picked them up and passed Tyler his ski's (in the bag) he would have to get used to carrying them on his shoulder (everyone does and man does it kill) and carried her' and Troy's including there boots and took them back to carousel 5 and put them on the luggage cart after there luggage had came round they went out and onto the coach since the coach was only two seats on either side Gabriella sat Tyler on her lap and Troy sat next to her they would swap over between the 3 Hours.

**3 Hours Later.**

They had finally arrived at the Hotel Plein Sud and where now pulling there suitcases up the 3 flights of stairs (they didn't have a elevator :o) after getting there room key into room 37 (tehe my room :D ) and basically collapsing onto the bed they got told that the code into the hotel was 3482AA (I can't actually remember it :s) and the code to the boot room is 8423A (it was actually that :D)

Tyler just wanted to get skiing this was his first ever time and he couldn't wait he would have to start on the nursery slope (little slope) before he started anything like Green Pistes or even the one that is barely a Green.

**The Next Morning**

Tyler woke up at 6AM and Gabriella didn't wake up long after.

"Hey Ty, Shall we get you into your skiing clothes?" Gabriella asked

"Ywes Mommy we nweed thwermals (Thermals)" Tyler replied holing them up

"Of Course we do Tyler otherwise you'll be really cold up there" Gabriella replied pointing to the huge Mountain that you could see fully from the hotel balcony :) (you could)

"Were going up there?" Tyler asked

"yes now lets gets ready." Gabriella told Tyler and Tyler noticed she was unpacking her own thermals and skiing socks

"Mommy help me" Tyler asked trying to pull up his skiing socks

"Ty, there like normal socks" Gabriella replied

Gabriella helped Tyler then Troy finally awoke didn't really say anything gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

**10 minutes later**

Tyler had on his Black Ski Boots, while Gabriella has on a light blue and Troy had on an Icy Blue pair, Troy & Gabriella where advanced skiers so where going to teach Tyler all they knew. They waited at the bottom of the ski lifts while making sure they're lift passes where in they're left hand pocked as it was hands free. Troy picked Tyler's ski's up as he was struggling carrying them up the stairs they did come up to his nose (all skies do they have to be from the floor to your nose) and put them in the outside if the ski lift in the containers the climbed in the bubble shaped ski lift and Tyler and Gabriella followed him Tyler laughed as we got taken up but he also laughed because someone already skiing down fell onto there butt. They Finally got to the top and met Taylor & Chad up there & also met Sharpay & Zeke who were just coming out of the restaurant (there really was one I stayed in there when I hurt my foot.)

"Hey guys." Sharpay said as she neared the group which now consisted of Ryan & Martha who decided to join

"Hey Sis" Ryan replied hugging his sister

"Hey to you too Ry" She said returning the hug

"Hey Mwe want a hwug, Hwug me mommy" replied Tyler lifting up his arms for Gabriella to pick him up

"Wow hasn't he grown up so much, how old is he now?" Taylor asked holding out her arms

"5 Next Fall" Troy replied

"Wow, can he ski?" Sharpay asked

"No, while you are skiing down blue, red and maybe even black pistes we'll be on the nursery slope and maybe some little green ones." Gabriella said gathering Tyler of Taylor (wow that was weird)

"Ok, well were gonna start on the green one down to the bottom where the ski lifts are, then were going up Thimel (real mountain there) to try the Blue & red ones up there." Martha replied

"Ok guys remember we have to be back at the hotel for 1:30pm if we want some lunch then tomorrow we can start bringing it up." Gabriella said and she clicked her skis on

"Ok thanks" Zeke replied before skiing off down the mountain

"Come On Ty' Gabriella said helping him on his ski's 'push your foot down and hard as possible" Gabriella replied as Tyler pushed his foot down as hard as he could and it finally clicked in.

"Yay mwe dwid iwt" Tyler replied flashing the famous Bolton smile.

"Come On Tyler we need to get going" Gabriella replied skiing in behind Tyler and making sure he was positioned correctly in between her legs as she started skiing behind Troy (you can do that I saw millions of people doing it)

Gabriella & Troy stayed on the Nursery slope till 1:00pm then left there skis in a locker room that was very safe and went down in the bubble lifts again to get some lunch and also get some plasters for Tyler's ankles as they were starting to get blisters. (they kill on your ankles)

"So Ty You Enjoying it up too now?" Gabriella asked setting him down at the table

"Ywes, Iwts Swo Cwool I am gwetting rweally good awt the little slopes aren't I?" Tyler asked

"Yes you are Ty" Troy replied because Gabriella was in the bathroom getting blister plasters.

After Lunch they went back up the mountain and collected there skis and set off down the mountain this time Tyler was in between Troy's legs.(Troy needs to be in It more it is more of a Gabriella & Tyler centric)

"Daddy cwan we go up round things?" Tyler asked pointing to the lifts that you sit on (your skis still on the ground) and it takes you to the top of the nursery (little) slope.

"Tyler let me show you how it is done while you stay here with Mommy Ok?" Troy asked

"Ok Daddy" Tyler replied before Troy went and queued behind a group of children from the ESF (école du ski français)

Troy got to the top and skied all the way down very professionally and an instructor from the ESF spotted him wondering why he was on the beginner slope

"Bonjour, mon nom est Tristan, vous êtes un skieur trés experience porquoi êtes-vous sure une pente de débutant? Tristan the instructor replied

"Huh?" Troy replied

"I've got it Hun – nous sommes ici ven notre fils, nous sommes skieurs lui enseigner comment faire du ski!" Gabriella replied to Tristan as Troy looked stunned.

"You speak french?" Troy asked

"Yeah, Spanish, French, Italian, German and Finnish" Gabriella replied

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were french I can teach your son just a little one on one teaching we have a piste called the donkey trail and we ski past some donkeys" Tristan Replied (Tristan was my ski instructor and as I skied past the donkey he shouted back to me your family :)

**will gabriella allow this "Tristan" to teach her son if you want the funny story about my skiing experience either say in a review or PM me please I wrote this after I realised I got 4 reviews if I wanna keep up getting 4 reviews or even MORE I need to update fast I will try and get Chapters out every two days.**

**Comment Questions Of The Day**

**High School Musical 1 Related :o it seems so long ago :(**

**What is the final song?**

**Who hugs who after the final credits when the gym is empty?**

**Who loves to lock, pop, jam & break?**

**What Homeroom is Gabriella in?**

**How do Troy & Gabriella meet for the SECOND Time?**


	3. Unexpected Accident

Winter Adventure!

Chapter 3 Already it would've been out Friday but I made Episode 17 of A Zanessa Dream (my stories on You tube) so I didn't have time updates for this story and Angel on board are going to get less frequent I will try to update every two days so this Is on Saturdays, Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays. Angel on board is Sundays, Tuesdays & Thursdays.

Also comment question of the day are on the Film Hotel For dogs I hope you have seen it.

Last Chapter:-

"Tyler let me show you how it is done while you stay here with Mommy Ok?" Troy asked

"Ok Daddy" Tyler replied before Troy went and queued behind a group of children from the ESF (école du ski français)

Troy got to the top and skied all the way down very professionally and an instructor from the ESF spotted him wondering why he was on the beginner slope

"Bonjour, mon nom est Tristan, vous êtes un skieur trés experience porquoi êtes-vous sure une pente de débutant? Tristan the instructor replied

"Huh?" Troy replied

"I've got it Hun – nous sommes ici ven notre fils, nous sommes skieurs lui enseigner comment faire du ski!" Gabriella replied to Tristan as Troy looked stunned.

"You speak French?" Troy asked

"Yeah, Spanish, French, Italian, German and Finnish" Gabriella replied

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were French I can teach your son just a little one on one teaching we have a piste called the donkey trail and we ski past some donkeys" Tristan Replied (Tristan was my ski instructor and as I skied past the donkey he shouted back to me your family :)

"Tyler will you be good for Tristan if we leave him with you for a little while?" Troy asked

"Troy seriously do you really want to leave him with Tristan I mean I get it he a ski instructor but I've seen the colour for the donkey trail it's a blue not a green Tyler could hurt himself." Gabriella exclaimed

"Tristan will take care of Tyler besides I want to try the Black slope" Troy replied hugging Tyler close (The Black One Where I Slipped before hurting my foot if I hadn't of got caught on I tree I would of fell down the black slope)

"Tristan after you have been down the smallest green one you may take him on the Donkey Trail meet us back here everyday at 1pm for lunch" Gabriella replied after hugging Tyler and kissing his forehead

"Sure thing Miss Montez" Tristan said leading Tyler over to the button lifts.

1pm

"MOMMY Tristan took me down a slope called Gwreen we hwad lwodsa fun" Tyler said smiling taking out his sandwich from the bag and looking at the peanut butter and jelly knowing his dad had obviously made them also looking at the little tub of Chocolate covered strawberries. (Te he HSM2 & HSM3)

"Mommy help me open the strawberries" Tyler asked abandoning his peanut butter sandwiches

"Eat your sandwiches first" Gabriella said softly

"Ok" Tyler replied as the good kid he is (there was a kid there who screamed and tried to offer his cheese sandwich to me I was like no you have it but he was French :s)

After They Had Eaten Tristan arrived and told Gabriella & Troy how much Tyler was improving so they were taking him down the Donkey Trail, with Troy and Gabriella for supervision.

Things were going perfect down the donkey trail it had just started snowing lightly, and Tyler was getting tired of doing the same run over and over again he lost his footing and skied into a huge block of ice he was crying holding his right arm and his nose was bleeding (I did that my first ever time and yes I broke my arm and nose)

"TYLER, GABRIELLA" Troy called out as he went ahead with Tristan

"..." No Answer

"GABRIELLA ARE YOU THERE?" Tristan asked

"..." No Answer

Gabriella waked down with Tyler on her hip his right arm hanging limp as he held a tissue to his nose and the dragged the skis behind her easily holding Tyler's under her arm

"Gabriella, what happened to Tyler" Troy asked holding his arms out

"No Troy forget it you were supposed to stay behind with me to Help me if Tyler did fall as soon as you go ahead he tries to ski faster to join with you and he loses his footing and probably broke his arm and nose well you better get used to sleeping on a couch because your no sharing my bed tonight you can stay here while I take Tyler to the doctor's surgery below our hotel."

Troy's Cell Began to ring and smiled when he knew Gabriella set the ring tone (the hoe down throw down from Hannah Montana the move out April 10th:D )

Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It

Countrify Then Hip-Hop It  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky Move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Footed , 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role

(Kelly-Marie knows why I used it)

"Hello?" Troy said more like a question

"Bring down my skis and Tyler's skis when you come back please?" Gabriella asked

"Ok Gabs" Troy replied

"Whatever Troy just bring them Tyler is getting an x-ray oh his arm and nose so we will be hear for a little while" Gabriella replied

"Can I come and see him?" Troy asked

"No Troy you'll see him when we come back just go to our room I'll talk later" Gabriella replied putting the phone down

Troy groaned to himself loudly and Tristan noticed this.

"Are you al right sir? How is your son?" Tristan asked

"I'm not okay, and I don't know about Tyler he is getting an X-Ray" Troy replied walking away from Tristan Collecting the 3 pairs of skis.

Gabriella sat with Tyler as the doctor's identified the x-rays Tyler had indeed broken his arm in 3 places all his fingers were broken, his wrist and his elbow where or servilely broken and he was getting a cast on his right arm and would be able too ski in 2 days, his nose was just badly bruised and would hurt for a little bit. Gabriella had safely got up to room 37 and noticed Troy asleep still in his skiing clothes he looked completely exhausted he had his boots neatly at the side of the bed and his Motorcar magazine open on his chest and he lay they're just his breathing was the thing that moved. Gabriella knew it was wrong how she reacted she set Tyler down being careful of his arm and went over to Troy and carefully shook him awake and he groaned rolled over and pulled the cover over his head.

"Troy get up now you need to change out of your sallopetes and thermals" Gabriella said in the third attempt to awake him

"No, Gabi, I want to sleep" Troy said in his attempt to roll over

"Ok, I'm going to change Tyler then I'll wake you again" Gabriella said helping him get his thermals over his head, minding his arm.

20 minutes later Tyler was showered and so was Gabriella. She now went to wake Troy up who was still asleep in the same position.

"Tyler how about you go downstairs and watch television" Gabriella said

"Ok" Tyler said leaving the room

Only One Way To Wake Troy Gabriella Thought as she slowly pulled the covers off Troy and stripped him down to his boxers and...

With Tyler

"Hmm...There's Nothing On I'm Going Back Up By Romeo" Tyler called to the man behind the bar and walked up the stairs

With Troy & Gabriella

Gabriella kissed above his boxer's waist band before getting off straddling him and Opened the balcony door and the cold air blew through the door and Troy woke almost instantly he started to run around the room in just his boxers as Tyler walked in and stopped at the sight of his dad in boxer's holding his Mom tightly to his body.

Comment Questions Of The Day!

Hotel For Dogs!

Name The Dog Of Andi & Bruce (The Two kids)?

How Many Dogs do They Home? (under 10)

How Many Dogs Are In The Hotel Before They Decide To Make it A Hotel For Dogs?

What Where There Names?

Does It Ever Become A Legal Hotel For Dogs?


	4. Hospital

Chapter 4 of Winter Adventure.

Okay, now i know you have permission to shoot be because i haven't updated in forever but i mean blame my school please do, my school is being a complete dick to me and the school needs blowing up, well it will be getting knocked down in August Woo! We Move Into a new school, Okay i'm rambling on with the story.

Last Chapter:

"Troy get up now you need to change out of your sallopetes and thermals" Gabriella said in the third attempt to awake him

"No, Gabi, I want to sleep" Troy said in his attempt to roll over

"Ok, I'm going to change Tyler then I'll wake you again" Gabriella said helping him get his thermals over his head, minding his arm.

20 minutes later Tyler was showered and so was Gabriella. She now went to wake Troy up who was still asleep in the same position.

"Tyler how about you go downstairs and watch television" Gabriella said

"Ok" Tyler said leaving the room

Only One Way To Wake Troy Gabriella Thought as she slowly pulled the covers off Troy and stripped him down to his boxers and...

With Tyler

"Hmm...There's nothing on I'm Going Back up by Romeo" Tyler called to the man behind the bar and walked up the stairs

With Troy & Gabriella

Gabriella kissed above his boxer's waist band before getting off straddling him and Opened the balcony door and the cold air blew through the door and Troy woke almost instantly he started to run around the room in just his boxers as Tyler walked in and stopped at the sight of his dad in boxer's holding his Mom tightly to his body.

This Chapter:

"Daddy, Gwet Dressed" Tyler yelled as his dad was standing in just his boxers clear view through the large window

"Shit." Troy cursed silently under his breathe

"TROY." Gabriella scolded him as he cursed in front of their son

"Daddy's in twoble" Tyler said in a joking voice

"Tyler, it's the tickle monster" Troy said lifting both of his hands to tickle Tyler

"No" Tyler said and he went to hid behind Gabriella's legs "Mommy hid me" Tyler said crouching behind her legs

"Tyler i was only joking i want a big hug" Troy said

"Okay Daddy" Tyler said attacking his dad to the floor and hugging him as tight as he could with the cast on his am

"How is your arm Tyler?" Troy asked seriously now

"Why didn't you help me Daddy, you went faster and i wanted to go faster and as the turn cwame i swipped and hwurt bwut Mommy helped mwe didn't you? Tyler asked innocence shining through

"Of Course i helped you Tyler" Gabriella smiled down to him

"Why didn't you help me?" Tyler asked Troy waiting for an answer

"Uh...' he looked towards Gabriella for help but she just turned her head away ' Tyler look i wanted to but i thought because we had done the run a few times you'd be okay i didn't know you were going to fall, and now i regret going ahead because your hurt." Troy said hugging Tyler closely being careful of his arm

"Kwiss Iwt Better Daddy" Tyler said holding up his arm

"Okay" Troy said as he leaned in a kissed Tyler's cast lightly

"Thank you Daddy" Tyler said before going to find his toys

"I'm sorry about the way that i behaved earlier today, it was wrong and i guess i hurt you, but Tyler was hurt and you didn't help him and i was angry and i'm sorry" Gabriella said leaning up to kiss Troy on the cheek

"Gab's OMG Sharpay slipped while skiing today and broke her ankle she can't ski for two days" Zeke said almost breaking through the wall

"Oh, that's bad can she sit with Tyler then in the cafe while we ski because Tyler fell today and broke his arm he can ski in two days" Troy said gesturing towards Tyler who's head perked up at the mention of his name

"PLEASE LET AUNTIE SHARPAY SWIT WITH MWE" Tyler said jumping enthusiastically

"Sure, she loves little she really wants one of her own but i don't think were ready yet were stil too young and having a child now would be a mistake to anyone" Zeke replied forgetting they were older then Troy and Gabriella by nearly three years

"Are you calling Tyler a mistake?" Gabriella asked holding Tyler closely

"Err... Uh... I didn't...uh mean it like uh that i just think...Damn it" Zeke said before walking down the hallway to his own room

"You don't think Tyler was a mistake do you Troy?" Gabriella asked tears brimming in her eyes

"No Brie God No i love Tyler to bits and i can't wait to have more children with you i mean i'd love to have 3 million children" Troy said hugging Gabriella close as Tyler lay down

"You get 4 more otherwise you carry the other 2million nine hundred thousand and ninety five" Gabriella replied covering up a now asleep Tyler.

"Come On Brie let's start now" Troy said nipping at her neck

"No, when we get home Troy" Gabriella said walking out the door only to start screaming at someone

Who Did She Start Screaming At?

I Know Super Late Update.

Blame My Stupid Damn School.

No Questions Since I Made You Wait.


	5. Make Mommy Pregnant

Winter Adventure!

I would update something in common I started it in school and haven't sent it home.

So I am updating this :D I have Writers block though

Last chapter:

"Gab's OMG Sharpay slipped while skiing today and broke her ankle she can't ski for two days" Zeke said almost breaking through the wall

"Oh, that's bad can she sit with Tyler then in the cafe while we ski because Tyler fell today and broke his arm he can ski in two days" Troy said gesturing towards Tyler who's head perked up at the mention of his name

"PLEASE LET AUNTIE SHARPAY SWIT WITH MWE" Tyler said jumping enthusiastically

"Sure, she loves little Tyler she really wants one of her own but i don't think were ready yet were still too young and having a child now would be a mistake to anyone" Zeke replied forgetting they were older then Troy and Gabriella by nearly three years

"Are you calling Tyler a mistake?" Gabriella asked holding Tyler closely

"Err... Uh... I didn't...uh mean it like uh that i just think...Damn it" Zeke said before walking down the hallway to his own room

"You don't think Tyler was a mistake do you Troy?" Gabriella asked tears brimming in her eyes

"No Brie God No i love Tyler to bits and i can't wait to have more children with you i mean i'd love to have 3 million children" Troy said hugging Gabriella close as Tyler lay down

"You get 4 more otherwise you carry the other 2million nine hundred thousand and ninety five" Gabriella replied covering up a now asleep Tyler.

"Come On Brie let's start now" Troy said nipping at her neck

"No, when we get home Troy" Gabriella said walking out the door only to start screaming at someone

Now:

"Ow, stop screaming it hurts" Taylor said before hugging Gabriella, which was hard considering her 7 month baby bump.

"Sorry Tay. I Was Screaming because they finally let you fly" Gabriella exclaimed

"Not exactly, I ignored them and took 3 ferries and drove loads of miles to many to count to be exact" Taylor said before closing her eyes for a maximum of 3 minutes

"Tay, are you sure you alright you seem off, are you tired?" Gabriella asked

"Yup, and my room is ready till 2pm tomorrow afternoon do you have a spare bed?" Taylor asked

"Not exactly we have a double and single but Tyler can always share with me and Troy and you can have Tyler's" Gabriella suggested

"It's only for tonight" Taylor reminded

"I Know It's Fine" Gabriella said grabbing Taylor's suitcase

"No Chad?" Troy asked

"Family Reunion" Taylor bluntly answered

"Ahh, Well here is Tyler who you haven't seen in 3 days" Troy asked moving out of Tyler's way

"Ohh, Poor Guy, what happened to his arm?" Taylor Asked

"Skiing accident" Gabriella answered gently putting down Taylors suitcase by the side of the bed

"Troy, Tyler has got to share with us tonight" Gabriella said

"Okay, I'll Tell him' Troy said walking over to Tyler, 'Buddy, You're going to share the bed with Me and Mommy tonight while our friend auntie Taylor takes your bed because she is very tired" Troy explains as Tyler just nods then holds up his arms and says "Upsy" Troy picks up Tyler and holds him close.

"Daddy, when is swhe (Taylor) having babsy (baby)" Tyler asked innocently his blue eyes shining

"Couple of months buddy, but you'll see him" Troy replied

"It's a bwoy? Lwike Me?" Tyler asked excitedly

"Yes Tyler" Troy answered laughing at his sons excited face

"Is he my little brother?" Tyler asked which stunned Troy

"No Tyler, if Mommy was pregnant it would be but this is mommy's friend so he will be your Cousin okay?" Troy asked

**Message Me For Special Sneak Peak :D**

"Daddy make mommy get pregnant so me be big brother " Tyler says before going downstairs to watch television

"See Gabs he agrees" Troy said

"No, Now Go Look After him" Gabriella told Troy

"Ugh!!" Troy replies before walking downstairs

"Only 3 Days Troy then we will be home" Gabriella replied with a slight smirk as Troy disappeared through the door

**2 Hours Later**

"So Buddy we just watched Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go twice so what shall we do now?" Troy asked lifting his son up in his arms

"Hmmm, how about we play twrucks?" Tyler asked

"We only brought 4 and none of the Track really for the plane" Troy replied

"Oh, Well I'm tired to so i can go sleep too" Tyler replied resting his head on Troy's shoulder.

**Well Guy's Yes REALLY REALLY Late but i apologise and Fan fiction is being bloody annoying and signing me out before i can add it so it was finished 4 days ago but i just added this Disclaimer because for stupid Fanficiton.**

**Do You Want Me To Carry On After THEY Arrive Back Home In A Sequel or Same Story?**


	6. Home Abound

Winter Adventure!

I only have two reviewers but hey at least I have two and none. Please if anyone but my two read review please. Because they keep me encouraged to keep writing

**Last Chapter**

**2 Hours Later**

"So Buddy we just watched Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go twice so what shall we do now?" Troy asked lifting his son up in his arms

"Hmmm, how about we play twrucks?" Tyler asked

"We only brought 4 and none of the Track really for the plane" Troy replied

"Oh, Well I'm tired to so i can go sleep too" Tyler replied resting his head on Troy's shoulder.

**This Chapter**

"Let's get you to bed buddy" Troy said

"I want to sleep with you and Mommy" Tyler said

"Okay Buddy" Troy replied

Troy took Tyler in the bathroom changed the half asleep toddler and washed his face and did his teeth.

Next morning, Taylor had gotten her room at 10am and she stayed at the hotel with Tyler while Troy, Gabriella and everyone else went skiing.

11:32am

Gabriella and Troy were trying the steepest black slope there. Gabriella looked behind her got Troy.

"WATCH OUT BRIE" Troy shouted out to his wife skiing a few metres in front of him.

Gabriella turned her head to she was heading into a group of ESF Children. She swerved out of the way an crashed into a Tree, twisting her ankle in the process too. Troy quickly went over to her and quickly alerted Tristan who was skiing past.

"Take her to the hospital two miles from your hotel she took quite a hard hit on her stomach anything could be wrong" Tristan said

"We fly back in 8 hours though" Troy said picking Gabriella up bridal style

"Well your choice" Tristan said skiing off

Troy decided to take her to the hospital in the American side, she had a sprained ankle and she had a ultrasound done to see inside her stomach.

"Mr. Bolton your wife has a sprained ankle and your son didn't survive" The doctor explained

"Gabi did you know?" Troy asked crying

"Yes, i was going to tell you but this happened by the way for you information i didn't know it was a boy, Tyler would of been ecstatic" Gabriella said Sobbing

Troy pulls Gabriella closely into his body as both there bodies racked with sobs, after about 20 minutes the sobs has subsided and where just odd sniffles. They pulled apart from the hug, and Troy light dotted Gabriella's face with kisses.

"D-do you... d-do you think i will be able to have more?" Gabriella asked after she calmed down

"Of Course, i mean a little bump into a tree can't really do that much, and you losing our son wasn't your fault, i mean you knew you were pregnant but you didn't know you go slamming into a tree at full force." Troy said stroking her hair while kissing her hair line

"I know but i could of easily swerved that tree it would of been so damn easy if I didn't look back at you" Gabriella blamed herself

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this it is my fault i should of stayed next to you like i said i would but i got caught up behind little kids" Troy said

"Don't blame yourself Troy" Gabriella reminded him of his words to her

"Your right, so when can you get out of here?" Troy asked

"Well we leave in 4 hours so now so we can pack and get home" Gabriella reminded he helped her down off the bed and passed her the crutches for her sprained ankle

Back At The Hotel (Remember it is only like 4pm)

"Oh God Brie what happened now?" Taylor asked with a Tyler on her hip

"Tree sprained ankle" was all Gabriella could get out as she saw Taylor's little bump

"Come on Brie talk properly" Taylor said passing her a now hysterical Tyler and resting her hands on her baby bump

Gabriella burst into sobs held Tyler close to her self and pushed past Taylor and settled herself onto her and Troy's double bed rocking Tyler backwards and forwards as he calmed himself.

"Troy, what's up with Gabriella?" Taylor asked

"She'll explain when she is ready" Troy replied before following Gabriella tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

At Turin Airport.

Tyler had recently fallen asleep and Troy was holding Gabriella as they embraced together, Gabriella then broke the silence

"Would you want to try again ever Troy?" Gabriella asked as they sat there with there carry on bad in front of them and Tyler asleep in his pushchair.

"Of course Brie i want loads of children, millions if we could have, but that is kind of impossible so just another 3 would make our family perfect enough!" Troy replied smiling widely

**I know this is rather short but i thought a good place to end then rather having Gabriella drone on about how he would have more and more opinions etc.**

**So review i want 3 DIFFERENT reviews this time before the next one is out :D**


	7. Surprise Illness

**Chapter 7 of Winter Adventure**

Super Late but I Got My Reviewrs I Had My Friend From Ireland Over (Love Ya Lil Sis)

And I had loadsa stuff happening so yeh.

**Last Chapter:**

_**Back At The Hotel (Remember it is only like 4pm)**_

"_**Oh God Brie what happened now?" Taylor asked with a Tyler on her hip**_

"_**Tree sprained ankle" was all Gabriella could get out as she saw Taylor's little bump**_

"_**Come on Brie talk properly" Taylor said passing her a now hysterical Tyler and resting her hands on her baby bump**_

_**Gabriella burst into sobs held Tyler close to her self and pushed past Taylor and settled herself onto her and Troy's double bed rocking Tyler backwards and forwards as he calmed himself.**_

"_**Troy, what's up with Gabriella?" Taylor asked**_

"_**She'll explain when she is ready" Troy replied before following Gabriella tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.**_

_**At Turin Airport.**_

_**Tyler had recently fallen asleep and Troy was holding Gabriella as they embraced together, Gabriella then broke the silence**_

"_**Would you want to try again ever Troy?" Gabriella asked as they sat there with there carry on bag in front of them and Tyler asleep in his pushchair.**_

"_**Of course Brie i want loads of children, millions if we could have, but that is kind of impossible so just another 3 would make our family perfect enough!" Troy replied smiling widely.**_

This Chapter:

They arrived home later that night (have no idea about time differnce and flight time) and setteled Tyler in his own bed and headed off to bed themselves.

The Next Morning.

Troy woke up at 10am and headed into Tylers room and got him dressed and washed, took him downstairs and gave him some cereal, afterwards they sat in the living room and watched some cartoons.

12:30pm

Gabriella arrived downstairs on her crutches, she looked pale and had a slight cough she had red eyes and a stuffed nose.

"Mommy, come and watch cartoons" Tyler said while walking towards Gabriella as she entered the Kitchen.

"Not Yet, Ty mommy wants breakfast first" Gabriella said wincing as it hurt her throat

"Okay" Tyler said walking back into the living room

"Gabriella you look terrible, after you've eaten go back to bed I will bring you up some chicken soup, and some flu tablets" Troy said rubbing a hand across her forehead

"Troy, I am fine I don't need anything I just have a little bit of a cold I'll be fine after i have had something to eat and I have woken up properly" Gabriella said grabbing her bowl of Lucky Charms

Gabriella ate her lucky charms and still felt ill she then decided to take up Troy's offer and went back to bed; Troy came up 20 minutes later with chicken soup and flu tablets and a glass of water, she ate the soup took the tablets finished the glass of water then she settled down to sleep.

Troy came back in 5 minutes later crouched down by Gabriella's face stroked the hair of her sweaty forehead and kissed her warm cheek as she woke up

"Hey Baby, How are you?" Troy asked as Tyler came in the room

"A Little Better just a sore throat now" Gabriella croaked out as the saw Tyler standing in the doorway and she held her arms out as Tyler ran towards the bed

"Mommy, you not well?" Tyler asked sitting next to Gabriella

"Nope but you are going to spend lots of time with Daddy okay?" Gabriella asked

"Okay!" Tyler replied being lifted by Troy and downstairs leaving Gabriella to sleep.

DOWNSTAIRS 2:30PM

Tyler was just lying on the floor with his action figures, Troy came and sat next to him and started tickling him on his stomach, his sides his neck any place he could get too that he knew was ticklish.

"Daddy st-stop it's very twicklish" Tyler squealed while rolling around

"Tyler wants me to stop?" Troy asked is a sweet voice

"Yes please daddy" Tyler said trying to sit up

Troy stopped tickling Tyler and Tyler thanked him, They decided to watch Disney Channel and Hannah Montana was on (it is the one called He Could Be The One)

Miley was standing by her Dad who was reading a newspaper with a guitar in her hand and she said 'I'll Start' and she started to play

"I want the best for my girl...she can date any guy do da di da da di... some more random words...just the guys now" Miley stops playing as her dad puts in his headphones.

"Urghhhh" Miley says before walking away

"I don't care what you say, i don't care what you say... just cause your my daddy doesn't mean you get it your way, neener neener neener your so neener neener" Miley stopped playing then asked "what do you guys think?"

"Truth or Lying?" Lily asked

"Lying please" Miley responded

"Best Song Ever" Lily Said

"Wow" Oliver Said

"I know its Terrible" Miley Said

"Worst song ever" lily said

"Stinko" Oliver said

Troy decided that wasn't the best thing Tyler should be watching then he realised his son was asleep, he looked at the time 2:45pm he should have a afternoon nap he though to himself and lifted the toddler in his arms and upstairs.

7:45pm That Evening.

Troy was sitting on his and Gabriella's bed as he stroked her hair out of her face, she was awake just had her eyes closed, she felt loads better, and thanked Troy's soup for that after she ate that she felt better already she requested the same for dinner but said she would get out of bed for it, they were waiting for Tyler to wake up.

"DADDY" Tyler screamed

"I'm coming Tyler" Troy said

"I want chicken nuggets for dinner please" Tyler asked

"Sure but how about you go get mommy and tell her to come downstairs in 10 minutes" Troy said asked Tyler scurried off

"Mommy?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, Ty?" Gabriella asked opening her eyes

"Daddy said come down in 10 minutes" Tyler said

"Thank You Ty, Now go down while i get dressed" Gabriella said remembering she only had underwear on

"Okay Mommy bye." Tyler said going downstairs

Gabriella went down 10 minutes later ate her chicken soup then went to lie on the couch while Troy and Tyler made cupcakes.

"Daddy how many eggs we crack?" Tyler asked holding the eggs

"Only two Tyler" Troy said

"Okay" Tyler said cracking one perfectly then as he tried to do the second one it slipped and landed on the floor and he started crying

"Ty, what's up?" Troy asked

"I dropped an egg Daddy I'm sorry" Tyler apologised

"It's alright Ty, no worries" Troy said cleaning the egg up

"Now crack another one like the first one you did then we can put the flour in" Troy said getting the bag of flour out the cupboard

As Tyler cracked the egg and Troy opened the bags of flour Tyler got some and decided to flick it at his Daddy

"Daddy look" Tyler said as Troy turned around to be met with flour

"Tyler that's it" Troy said flicking some flour at his son as Tyler squealed

Gabriella heard the commotion and opened the kitchen door to find Troy and Gabriella covered Head to toe in Flour Troy quickly picked up Tyler and took him upstairs into the bathroom making a mental not to clean the stairs and hallway afterwards.

He ran Tyler a luke warm bath and set him in it washing Tyler quickly getting the flour out of his hair when he was finished he dressed Tyler in his Superman pyjamas and sent him downstairs then he got himself a quick shower the he got dressed in Plaid pyjama bottoms and a white wife beater, he went down to the smell of cupcakes and a partly flour covered kitchen.

**How did you guys like the Father & Son Cuteness?**

**Review Peeps I Stayed Awake Till 2:32am Writing this Tuesday Morning.**

**I need More ideas for father and son cuteness while Gabriella's illness clears up.**


	8. It's All Good

**Chapter 8 of Winter Adventure.**

I think this will be the last chapter because they are no longer on a winter vacation,

**I can always do a sequel call it something gimmie ideas so yeah either it ends or a sequel your choice**

"Okay" Tyler said cracking one perfectly then as he tried to do the second one it slipped and landed on the floor and he started crying

"Ty, what's up?" Troy asked

"I dropped an egg Daddy I'm sorry" Tyler apologised

"It's alright Ty, no worries" Troy said cleaning the egg up

"Now crack another one like the first one you did then we can put the flour in" Troy said getting the bag of flour out the cupboard

As Tyler cracked the egg and Troy opened the bags of flour Tyler got some and decided to flick it at his Daddy

"Daddy look" Tyler said as Troy turned around to be met with flour

"Tyler that's it" Troy said flicking some flour at his son as Tyler squealed

Gabriella heard the commotion and opened the kitchen door to find Troy and Tyler covered Head to toe in Flour Troy quickly picked up Tyler and took him upstairs into the bathroom making a mental note to clean the stairs and hallway afterwards.

He ran Tyler a luke warm bath and set him in it washing Tyler quickly getting the flour out of his hair when he was finished he dressed Tyler in his Superman pyjamas and sent him downstairs then he got himself a quick shower the he got dressed in Plaid pyjama bottoms and a white wife beater, he went down to the smell of cupcakes and a partly flour covered kitchen.

"Daddy! We made cuppycakes" Tyler exclaimed

"Well done Tyler. Can I try one?" Troy asked bending down to Tyler's level

"Uh-huh," Tyler said while grabbing a Cup cake off the plate and handing it to Troy

Troy ate a bit and gave the rest to Tyler noticing it was 5pm and he had to be starting dinner since Tyler ate his dinner at 6:30pm

"Didn't you like it daddy?" Tyler asked

"Ty, daddy liked it but I have to start dinner now." Troy said picking up and comforting his tearful son

"But daddy you're supposed to eat it all" Tyler said almost crying holding the cup cake by his daddy's face

"Okay Tyler" Troy said while opening his mouth as Tyler stuffed the cupcake in his mouth

"Ha-ha daddy, Look it is snowing" Tyler said pointing out the window

"So it is Ty, you stand there and watch the snow while I get the ingredients for dinner and then you can help okay Ty?" Troy asked

"Yay! What we having'?" Tyler asked curiously

"What do you want Ty?" Troy asked

"Hmmm... Spaghetti with that nice sauce" Tyler said

"Spaghetti Bolognaise?" Troy asked smiling at his son

"Yeah, It's Yummy" Tyler said smiling

"Okay go ask Mommy if she wants some" Troy said setting Tyler down on the floor

"Okay, MOMMY" Tyler said running off in search of his mom

*20 minutes later*

"Tyler, Gabriella Dinner" Troy called up the stairs he decided to start when Tyler didn't come back down

Gabriella came down the stairs tiredly holding a half-awake Tyler as soon as Tyler saw his dad he held his arms out to him and whimpered, Gabriella passed Tyler to Troy and Troy sat him on his lap as he fed Tyler his dinner

"Daddy, I'm too tired" Tyler replied rubbing his eyes

"Come on Ty one more mouthful then we can go and have a little sleep in mommy's and daddy's bed, yea?" Troy asked

"Okay" Tyler ate one more mouthful before lifting his arms up (he got seated into his chair)

"Gabs I'm taking Tyler up I'll be back down soon he can barely keep his eyes open" Troy said adjusting Tyler on his side

"Okay, then it is all OUR time is I right?" Gabriella asked

"Correct" Troy said smiling knowing what exactly Gabriella meant

*20 minutes later*

7pm

"So, it's still quite early, too early for Tyler to normally be in bed" Troy said motioning Gabriella to sit on his lap

"I Know" Gabriella said standing up

"He may just have a little sleep" Troy said wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah I think he might either way we have our time now" Gabriella said smiling at him

Troy smiled towards Gabriella's sexy look and quickly they worked their way up to the spare bedroom (since Tyler was still in their bed, luckily there was a double bed in there) discarding clothes down each step on the stairs when they entered the bedroom Troy was just in his boxers and Gabriella in her bra and panties.

*M RATED* (I'm going to try my hardest to write one)

Gabriella sat opposite Troy crossed legged as he sat across from her just staring at the beauty before him, Gabriella lay down and Troy lay above her not pressing his whole weight on her.

As Gabriella rolled over he unclasped her bra and instantly it was off somewhere in the room he went to sucking on her right breast as he did the same motions on her left breast then swapped Gabriella just moaned in pleasure, Troy licked down her stomach to the top of her panties then back down again before returning to her lips as the kissed fiercely

"T-Troy carries on" Gabriella moaned in pleasure

Troy then moved his head down to her panties and hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled them down and threw them across the room in a different direction to her panties. He moved his head down to her wet opening then moved back and instantly thrust his first two fingers in adding another one every time he came out. While Troy was doing that Gabriella worked her hands down to his boxers and she could feel his erection through the fabric of his boxers, she eased his boxers down with ease and instantly wrapped her hand around his erection and started pumping as fast as she could with her pleasure growing.

Troy moaned in pleasure and stopped what he was doing in Gabriella so Gabriella stopped and pouted up at Troy

"Why stop?" Troy asked playfully

"You stopped" Gabriella replied a playful glint in her eyes

"Okay" Troy said before flipping Gabriella over onto her back and pulling her forward a bit and Gabriella could already feel his erection on her thigh

"Ready?" Troy asked

"Totally" Gabriella said as Troy eased into her slowly before going faster and faster

*END M RATED SCENE*

Well I tried my first M rated scene and it didn't work as well as I thought it would: s

I don't want to really wrote another I fail badly at them ha-ha

VIRTUIAL KISSES FROM ZAC EFRON TO MY LIL SIS KELLY! HAHA 36 DAYS

So this may be the end of WA unless you want either me to carry on and they can have a WINTER ADVENTURE at home since it is Christmas OR a sequel where it fast forwards to about 3 or more years later to a Christmas holiday So many ideas which nobody knows how to choose because i like this story but I don't think much more can happen if I carry on more will happen in a sequel but my reads choice so tell me in either a review or PM any ideas if you ant me to carry on tell me too


	9. viewers choie

**Winter Adventure Viewer's Choice.**

Hey thanks to my new fav story alerters from last chapter  


**kellyharper**

**percypig519**

**xxVENAxx**

**XXbestfriend1XX**

**I am giving choices now, either a sequel called Summer Adventue (summary soon)**

**Credit to XXbestfriend1XX for Name and Idea**

**OR**

**Do one more chapter of Winter Adventure the stop.**

**You guys choose either Sequel Out Monday 30****th**** November or**

**Last Chapter out Monday 30****th**** November**

**You guys choose.**


End file.
